Bracket assemblies presently are utilized for supporting tube, ducts, cables and controls on an aircraft engine. The bracket assemblies are fabricated as separate sub-assemblies, and the sub-assemblies are then welded together to form the bracket assembly. The bracket assembly includes a braze surface which is brazed to an engine tube or duct, and the assembly can be secured to the engine.
As a result of the bracket assembly fabrication process, the bracket assembly braze surface may be deformed. For example, when welding the sub-assemblies together, the braze surface may become extremely hot and deform. Such deformations may prevent forming a good braze between the bracket assembly and the engine tube or duct. Of course, providing a good fit between the bracket assembly and the engine tube or duct is important due to the operational environment, and therefore, a weak braze typically must be corrected. Fixing a braze generally involves reworking the braze surface, and possibly even adjusting, e.g., bending, some of the braze sub-assemblies so that a good fit is obtained. Such work is time consuming and cumbersome.
In addition, when brazing the bracket assembly to an engine tube or duct, the tube or duct may be distorted due to the heat generated during the brazing process. Any deformation in the tube or duct may cause the bracket to move, which results in moving the interface points on the bracket out of position. To ensure good support, the bracket typically must be moved back to the desired position, which adds additional assembly time.
It would be desirable to substantially, if not totally, eliminate the time consuming and cumbersome work associated with braze surface distortions in such brackets. It also would be desirable to substantially, if not totally, eliminate the possibility for distortion of the tube and ducts which may occur when brazing a bracket to the tube or duct.